Astraea/SAOF Arena
Yuka Ichinose, more known with her in-game name Astraea, is a character available in the Sword Art Online Fanon Arena. She functions as a lesser villain, and a bridge connecting the stories of Gwenhwyfar and Mayu. Appearance Astraea has blond hair and blue eyes, which Mayu notes is so much like her mother's even in the smallest detail. Instead of the frilly-wedding dress gown though, she wears a black jacket with three-fourth sleeves, along with shorts and boots. The glyph for Virgo, ♍, is patched on the left chest part of her jacket. Despite having possession of the Virgin's Spike, Spica, she is mostly seen using a pair firearms in normal combat. Alternate Outfits *'Cradle' - Astraea wears a white coat closely resembling one of the old clothes of Mayu's mother. *'Down to Earth' - Astraea wears the gallant clothes of a certain eidolon bearing the same name. Background Game Astraea was originally made to play the role of the "hunting dog" in SAO Fanon Arena, based from The Queen Berry's Voyage case. Her "data" was slightly "corrupted" by Paradox for this sole purpose, before she was placed in the environment of SAOF Arena. She originally wandered all by herself, until Gwenwhyfar invited her to her team, due to Mayu insisting. Playstyle Astraea focuses heavily and primarily on dealing damage, a main reason why she keeps tons of recovery items with her during battles. She doesn't fancy taking speed or defense into her considerations, and usually goes with strike it before it strikes you kind of style. She can be considered Gwenhwyfar's ranged counterpart. Much like Mayu, Astraea also has a BURST meter which, when full, allows her to shift to her "Angel" form and wield Spica over a certain amount of time. In this mode, her attack and defense are heightened at great levels. After completing a certain set of side quests intended for Astraea, it will become possible to equip her with a God Arc named Knight Fall, comprising a Buster Blade, a Blast Gun, and a Tower Shield. Stats Weapon Dexter and Sinister Movelist Normal *'Bombardment:' Rapidly fire the dual pistols in tandem, sending a stream of bullets that deals multi-hit damage. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Decoy:' Enchant the bullets with mental energy, causing shots to temporarily confuse the target. Has a chance to inflict CONFUSE status effect. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Soul Ammo:' Load Soul Ammo, inflicting damage over time. Converts MP to powerful ammunition that deals periodic damage. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''MP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Pivoting Fire:' Swiftly bounce and swerve, firing continuously with the dual pistols. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Bullet Shower:' Unleash a storm of bullets upon the enemies with the rapid release of the trigger. Has a 10% chance to raise Attack by 15% for the next three turns. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 4 turns'' *'Serial Strike:' Leave a lethal mark through meticulous focus and careful experience. Has a chance to inflict STUN status effect. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Battle Dance:' Switch tactics on a whim, shaking off the trackers. SPD +6% for the next 5 turns. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' Special *'Ferocious Salvo:' Homing on one enemy, it is an attack that consists of launching waves of small fireballs at the target. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Deadly Pirouette:' An attack consisting of quickly turning while bombarding the enemies with a continuous barrage of bullets. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Chaos Snake:' Launch projectiles that zigzag at targets and confuse enemies they hit. Inflicts CONFUSE status effect. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Light Volley:' Launches projectiles empowered by Light Soulcraft at target. Has 0% chance to miss. **''Range: 'Single Target **TP Cost:' 20'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Bio Barrage:' Launch a salvo of projectiles that poison (50% chance) a targets. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' Angel *'Purge': Astraea releases extreme divine power, which negates any attack of Dark attribute. It works twice effective to Demons than any other race. Lasts for five turns. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''TP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Eclipse': An ability shared by members of Etherion. In Astraea's case, she raises her lance towards the sky, allowing it to be enveloped in a glowing light. Powerful magic then descends from above, homed towards the enemy. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Heavenly Flame Slash': Using her blade as a medium, Astraea can unleash a swarm of fiery daggers capable of injuring even the strongest of demons. Also inflicts BURN status effect. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Heavenly Ice Dance': When clashing against an opposing force of energy, Spica can produce a frosty atmosphere capable of freezing magic and blocking out its effects. Also inflicts FROZEN status effect. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Revelation's Lance': Astraea focuses the depths of her magic to the point of her lance and sends it careening through the target. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Sacred Strike': Astraea imbues her lance with an electrifying, holy energy and gives the enemies a pious trouncing. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 40'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Partisan's Prominence': Astraea's scrutinizing gaze unearths an enemy's weak point and stuns the target. Also inflicts STUN status effect. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Lightbloom': Perform a series of graceful spins as you fire blasts of light in all directions. **''Range: All Target'' **''TP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' Skills *'Detect' - The ability to determine the exact location of players or monsters within a certain radius. However, this skill cannot determine the nature of the entity detected. *'Presence' - Increases aggro acquisition by +100%. Battle Quotes Attack Dialogues Gallery Battle Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= Trivia *Astraea, universally speaking, can be considered as Mayu's mother, as she shares almost all characteristics with the latter's true mother. *Astraea's initial cold treatment towards Gwenhwyfar is due to the latter reminding her of her own mother (who is, unbeknownst to both of them, is only one person) who she always ends up arguing with. Their relationship mirrors that of Gwen's rocky relationship towards her mother. **However, Astraea finds herself very fond of Mayu for unknown reasons. Mayu, on the other hand, feels the exact opposite, as she cannot fathom how a person looking exactly like her mother could act differently. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:Kaizawaraiko